iAm With Him Again
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Seddie story, do I have to overexplain it?


Back Together

Author's Note at the end.

Sam's POV

Freddie and I, wow, how many times did I think I would never say that, had just broken up. My heart felt as though it had been on a chopping board and cut in half with a butcher's knife. We had told one another we loved each other; I still do and did at the time. I knew then what I had to do.

It was 4:17am and I ran to Freddie's apartment, though I didn't really feel comfortable running through the streets of Seattle, I did it for love. I burst through the door of the apartment and ran into Freddie's room. I shook him till he woke up, well, opened his eyes.

"Hmm, Sam, is that you?" Freddie asked me, obviously not fully awake.

"Yeah, yeah, it-it's me." I sat down on the edge of the bed as Freddie slowly sat up.

"Why are you here at this time of the morning?" Freddie rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I need to talk to you about our break up." This made Freddie wake up once I said this. "I think it wasn't the best idea. We both said we love each other and then broke up right after it. I didn't want to break up. I know we fought when we dated but it doesn't matter. I still love you and I still want us to be together." I straightened up my back but my head hung. I didn't know what to expect from Freddie and was shocked about the reaction I got.

Freddie lifted my chin up and leaned in, our lips met in a passionate kiss that may have only lasted for a few seconds but it was the best kiss I'd ever had, well almost all the kisses I've had have been with Freddie, funny that. We pulled apart but Freddie held me close and we lay on the bed, he really didn't want to let go of me. I put my head on his chest as he stroked my hair and back. I felt so happy there with Freddie.

"I love you too, Sam, I never stopped loving you." He whispered into my hair before he laid his head back onto his pillow. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. I dreamed about him and me together, just the two of us, alone in a huge field just lying together as we had when we had fallen asleep, too bad it wasn't real but, then again, it seemed too beautiful to be real. Humans really do know how to ruin the landscape.

I opened my eyes and noticed rays of sunlight streaming in from behind the mostly closed curtain. I looked at the clock on Freddie's bedside table, 9:32am. We had both slept in and I was still sleepy. I was pleasantly surprised to find that Freddie's mum hadn't kicked me out yet, maybe she hadn't noticed I was here with Freddie. I sat up and heard Freddie groan as he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side.

"What time is it?" Freddie asked me as he rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his arm.

"It's just past 9:30am and we should be getting to Carly's about now." We smiled at each other and Freddie said I should go over to Carly's apartment first so she wouldn't know about my little sleepover at Freddie's. I walked out the door and went across the small hallway to Carly's apartment.

I knocked on the door and I heard Spencer say it was open. I walked inside and saw Spencer working on yet another funny, yet impressive looking, sculpture.

"Hey, Spence. Where's Carly, I thought she would be up by now." I looked around me and saw no sign of my Best Friend.

"Oh, she just went down to the store to pick up some stuff but she'll be back any minute." Spencer climbed down from the ladder he was on and flapped his arms around. I laughed and walked over to the fridge and found some cupcake icing that looked like it would go to waste unless someone ate it, and someone was going to be me. I began to eat it when the front door open and Carly came through the door carrying about five bags in her arms. She set the bags down on the kitchen table and smiled at me.

"When did you get here?" She asked in her sweet sounding voice. I shrugged but even though she didn't ask I had and urge to say, 'Oh, I just got here after sleeping over at Freddie's. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, Freddie and I are back together again. So, what's going on with you?' I could just imagine her stunned face if I had have told her that, but I replied.

"I just got here about a minute ago. I wonder what's keeping Freddie." Carly and I shrugged and then, as if he was listening to our conversation from behind the door, Freddie stepped inside and sat down on the chair in front of the Pear computer on the edge of the bench.

"What took you so long to get here?" Carly asked as she leaned on the bench beside Freddie. He managed to lie very convincingly.

"My mum forgot to wake me up and she must have left to go shopping or something." He shrugged and I smiled at him. He gave me a little wink that, unfortunately, Carly noticed. Carly looked at me, then Freddie, then me again and finally back at Freddie, then, after all of that, she shook her head.

"I didn't think your mum even went shopping, I didn't even think she left the building." I said as I sat in the seat next to Freddie. He laughed and shook his head, now I could she Carly getting really suspicious. Freddie grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the elevator and he pushed the button to go up to the iCarly set.

"Sorry Carly, but I need to talk to Sam for a moment." He laughed nervously as we walked into the elevator. The lift shut, leaving Freddie and I alone.

"Aren't we going to tell Carly about us?"

"No, Freddie, we're not. Look at what happened the last time we dated and she knew. Look, I'm not blaming Carly for our fights but maybe we should just tell her later on and let things settle down first before telling anyone." I felt Freddie grab my hand and pull me in for a quick kiss.

"Hey, Sam," mine and Freddie's foreheads were together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Freddie, I love you too." He gave me another quick kiss just before the elevator door opened. We sat in the bean bags and waited for Carly to come up. I sat beside Freddie but we both knew Carly wouldn't notice that, I sat next to him even back when we hated each other. Carly walked in the door and sat down on the bean bag in front of Freddie and me.

"What did you guys talk about while you were in the elevator?" Carly asked right away, she always wants to know what is going on but she doesn't like to stick her nose in where she isn't wanted.

"Oh, um, we were just talking about whether to do the web show earlier this week, maybe we could get more viewers then." Okay, Freddie was out of excuses and that excuse was the worst I've heard come out of his mouth.

"But then our regular viewers would miss the show." Carly and I stifled a laugh, but my laugh was probably a different reason for her laugh.

"Um, I just remembered something I had to go do downtown. I'll be back in a couple of hours, bye." Freddie stood up and ran out the door, going down the stairs. What's so important to Freddie that he needs to leave Carly and sitting here? I thought but I knew that I would find out soon enough.

Freddie had kept his promise of coming back in a few hours and the day just progressed as usual. We watched TV, looked at funny clips for the show and read e-mails sent in by our fans. It wasn't till Freddie and I were about to go home that I found out why Freddie was gone. We were in his room, after Freddie's mum finally decided to give Freddie and me some time alone, and we sat on the bed listening to some music playing softly in the background and watching TV. My head was resting on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead and said.

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled and I closed my eyes. He moved around behind me and I felt something cold on my neck. I opened my eyes and noticed the heart shaped locket that graced my neck.

"Look on the back; I got it engraved for you." I looked on the back and in little cursive letters I saw the inscription.

'_Though love may be rough, our hearts will always be together,_

_I will always love you, Sam Puckett, now and forever_.'

"Oh, Freddie." I turned around to Freddie and hugged him tightly.

"So, I guess you like it." He smiled at me after he pulled away and pulled a lock of hair out of my face and tucked in behind my ear.

"I love it. But when did you get a chance to get it, I mean, we only just got back together." I grabbed his hand and he ran he thumb across the top of my hand, it felt soothing.

"I was going to give it to you on our next date, but then I realised now would be a better time than any." I wrapped my arms around him again and then when I pulled away I kissed him passionately for a few minutes before we pulled away again for a breather.

"I should call my mum and ask her to come pick me up." Freddie nodded and put on his puppy dog sad face, oh, it's so cute, I can't resist it. "But, she won't be here for about twenty minutes so we can watch TV or something to fill the time." I pulled out my phone and dialled my mum's phone; at least she picked up this time, and said she'd be there as soon as possible.

Freddie lay on the bed and I sat beside him, though he still put an arm around me, trying to pull me down to him. I began to laugh as he tried to pull me down; he succeeded and put both of his arms on either side of me while his face hovered only inches from mine. Just as we were about to kiss we heard Freddie's mum yell out my mum was here. Parents tend to interrupt at the wrong time, well; at least she didn't walk in on us, now that would have been funny to see Mrs Benson's reaction.

Freddie knelt and let me sit up. I hugged him and kissed his cheek after saying goodbye and I walked out the door with my mum. The car ride home was silent, other than the radio on a stupid station, and I ran straight into my room and jumped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling then I could have sworn I felt someone touch my arm. I turned over, no one was there. What was going on with me? I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep quickly.

I stood in the same field I had before and I heard my name being called out from behind me. I turned to see who had called out my name, but no one was there. Then I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and another arm was wrapped at the space between my breasts and stomach. The person's neck rested on my shoulder and I turned my head to see who it was; it was Freddie.

"Where are we, Freddie? What is this place?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"This is your Dream world, the place where you can be at peace and do what you want. And I think the only reason I'm here is because you wanted someone special to share it with." I smiled a dazzling smile that obviously impressed Freddie more than I thought possible. We both lay in the field among the flowers, while holding each other and kissing much of the time, without speaking a word. I felt his hands slide down my back and placed them on my hips.

I saw a blinding white light and I sat up with a smile spread across my face. I was dreaming but I didn't care, I was still happy. It was 7:20am and I hurried to get ready for school so I could see Freddie before Carly came. I got to school at 8am and saw Freddie standing at my locker.

I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him. He kissed one of my hands and then turned to face me. I was pushed onto the lockers softly and I felt Freddie's lips meet mine softly. A few moments later Freddie pulled away and looked to his left, a person had cleared their throat. It was Carly; she was standing there with her hands on her hips. I expected Carly to say something, but she didn't. All she did was grab her books and walk away. Where was she going?

The day passed on slowly and Carly wouldn't even glance in my direction. My mum dropped Freddie, Carly and I off at the Bushwell apartments. Carly didn't even bother to invite me or Freddie in but I don't think it would have been fun with Carly being in one of her 'states', as she calls it. I was sitting on a chair at Freddie's computer; I was playing games till Freddie put his arms around me and kissed my cheek softly. We were just talking about what had happened during the day when Spencer walked in.

"Hey, Sam, Carly wants to talk to you." Spencer motioned over his shoulder for me to go to see Carly. I went into the hallway and saw Carly standing in front of her door. We walked up to her room and I lay down her the lounge while Carly sat down at her desk.

"What happened between you and Freddie today at school? I thought the two of you broke up the other day." Carly stared me down and it made me sit up and feel uncomfortable.

"Um, well, um, Freddie and I are back together." I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness as Carly continued to stare at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Freddie?" Carly walked over to me lifted my crossed legs up and sat down on the lounge and put my legs in her lap. I sat up and looked down to the floor.

"We didn't want to tell you till we thought you were ready to know, but you do know now. I'm sorry that Freddie and I didn't tell you." I looked up and then back down.

"Where did you get that necklace from, Sam?" I held the locket in my hand and looked down at it.

"Freddie gave it to me yesterday, which was why he went downtown. He said he was going to give it to me on our next date but he thought that last night was one of the best times for me to have the locket. He even had it engraved for me, look." I turned the locket over to show Carly the engraving. Carly smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Aww, that is so sweet. I can't believe Freddie did that for you." Carly let go of the locket and smiled, then the smile faded.

"Have you and Freddie fought at all?" I shook my head and smiled a little.

"No, we haven't had any fights at all." Carly's face was still serious as I said Freddie and I hadn't fought.

"How much time have you spent with Freddie since you two started dating again?" I swallowed at the thought of telling Carly I've already slept at Freddie's, with him, with my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around me as I slept soundly. I couldn't tell her all of that right away.

"We've spent a lot of time together after school, but we haven't had a date yet." I smiled and Carly looked at me.

"I think you should talk to Freddie and tell him what I'm about to say; you don't have to worry about what I think, as long as the both of you are happy, I'm happy." She smiled at me as I ran out the door to Freddie, who was downstairs waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the stairs and out the lobby door. Freddie was leading the way to the park, which was about a two minute walk, and we sat down on a picnic blanket.

"Okay, I want to know why we are here. Tell me, please." Freddie stared at me shocked, well maybe faking being shocked.

"It's our first date; I thought we should start fresh. What do you think; does it sound like a good idea?" I looked down and then back up but I was smiling with happiness.

"I'd really like that, Freddie." Freddie reached into the picnic basket, oddly enough I hadn't noticed it was there till then, and pulled a whole heap of food that turned my stomach in a knot just by looking at it, and not even I could have eaten all of that food that Freddie had brought with him. We were both stuffed but we had both eaten almost all of the food, I think that was the idea.

It was about 2pm when we both got back to Carly's. She said we were doing a show that night and Freddie wanted me to be early for once, not that I can blame him, I did have a habit to show up just before the show started, after a while it just felt, weird? Well, lately it had felt weird to show up late for a rehearsal or the webisodes. Ha, webisodes, it's a funny word.

We wasted a few hours by rehearsing iCarly bits for the show that night. Spencer had made spaghetti tacos before the show. The show went as it usually did, though Freddie seemed to smile a lot more than usual. My mum said she didn't care if I stayed at Carly's, or Freddie's for that matter so I didn't have to go home that night.

Carly waved goodbye to Freddie and me when we walked out the door. We both knew that Freddie's mum wouldn't let him go over to my house; then again, I couldn't blame her for that. But what I didn't like was that we had to be at Freddie's all the time and it was sort of hard to get privacy there, unless Freddie could talk his mum out of any of the strange things she wanted to do, which he managed to do very well lately.

There wasn't anything good on TV that night so we just watched videos on YouTube and all of that. I had a blanket over my shoulders, my own fault; I was only wearing a pair of three-quarter jeans and a t-shirt, which Freddie let me borrow that was a little bit long for me because I had just had a shower not long before that. I felt safe with Freddie and loved being at his side, being in his arms, even just talking to him made me feel light-headed.

_**A.N. My longest chapter, I had this on my old computer, a dinosaur laptop that I want to run over when I get my licence. I hope you like this one, very long. Please tell me if you want me to continue because I am stumped on this one.**_


End file.
